fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Guy/Supports
With Matthew C Support *'Matthew:' Greetings, Guy. *'Guy:' M-Matthew! *'Matthew:' You seem well. Gotten used to the troop? *'Guy:' As much as could be hoped... *'Matthew:' That is good, then. Now, what shall I have you do next? *'Guy:' What!? I joined your army, I’ve paid back what I ate! *'Matthew:' Now, Guy, have you forgotten? One favor for one piece of meat, right? You still owe me three favors. *'Guy:' H-Hey, that’s no fair! *'Matthew:' Don’t try to play dumb with me. Look, you wrote it here on this oathpaper yourself. *'Guy:' Grr... Demon! What grudge drives you to be so cruel to me! *'Matthew:' You’re not one to mince words, are you? We had a deal. *'Guy:' Grr... I’ll never give in! I challenge you—the stakes: that oathpaper! *'Matthew:' Now why would I have to do something like that? *'Guy:' Ah—ah hah! You’re just scared I’d beat you! *'Matthew:' Guy, no one’s dumb enough to fall for that old ruse. *'Guy:' Ahh—quiet! If you’re a man, you’ll fight me! *'Matthew:' Fine, fine, have it your way. I’ll take you on, just this once. If you win, your debts are canceled. *'Guy:' R-Really? *'Matthew:' Yes. And...I get to choose the timimg of the fight. *'Guy:' Then choose! My sword will never lose to yours! I’ll show you just how much I’ve learned! B Support *'Matthew:' Ah, Guy. Too bad about the fight, eh? *'Guy:' Y-- You--! *'Matthew:' What? Got a problem? *'Guy:' Y-You’re a coward, attacking me in my sleep like that! Your sword is without honor! You hear me!? *'Matthew:' What do I care? I’m no knight. Speaking of knights... How do you expect to succeed getting taken in by a simple night attack? *'Guy:' Yes, b-but...! *'Matthew:' Listen, Guy. There’s a story of a famous knight you should know. One day, this knight received a challenge. His opponent named a time and a place, and he agreed. Then, when his opponent turned to walk off, he cut him down right then and there. *'Guy:' T-That’s cowardice! *'Matthew:' No, his opponent was weak to turn his back on an enemy. That is the true nature of combat. Would you stand on the battlefield, calling your enemy a coward? *'Guy:' Y-Yes, but... F-Fine, I get it! I lost! Fine! *'Matthew:' Good. Now you owe me four favors. *'Guy:' Grr... I won’t lose next time. A Support *'Matthew:' Hello, Guy. That bump on your head getting any better? *'Guy:' Grr... *'Matthew:' You should know better than to try to sneak in when I’m sleeping. You’re really easy to read, you know that? *'Guy:' I-I won’t lose next time! *'Matthew:' Hey...Guy. Back in Sacae, you were saying you want to become the strongest knight of all. Is that your dream.. or your goal? *'Guy:' Huh? *'Matthew:' If it’s a dream, then be done with it. There are plenty of dreamers with swords. Plenty stronger than you, plenty with more talent... To be the strongest, you have to beat them all. *'Guy:' I-I know that! *'Matthew:' What will you do when you hit your wall? That one opponent you’ll never be able to beat? *'Guy:' ... *'Matthew:' When you hit that wall that you just can’t get over... That’s when you’ll realize. You’re not special. You’re a bit player, one of the masses. *'Guy:' ... *'Matthew:' Most people given up then. They realize they’re not young anymore, they don’t have talent. They think up some excuse why they don’t have to try. That’s how they go on with their lives. *'Guy:' B-But I’m different! I won’t end up like them! As long as I live, I’ll keep fighting! *'Matthew:' I see... Then, best of luck, Guy. I’m rooting for you. *'Guy:' Eh...? *'Matthew:' You’re to become the best knight in Sacae, right? Then you’d best beat me one of these days. And you’ll have to get stronger to do that. *'Guy:' Of course! I will! With Rath C Support *'Guy:' Where... is this place? I’m lost out here! What’ll I do if I can’t find the rest of the troop? Ah, but I’m hungry! *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' Wah! Say, you look like you come from Sacae... *'Rath:' ... What’s your name? *'Guy:' Warrior Guy, of the Kutolah tribe! *'Rath:' The Kutolah? *'Guy:' Yes! One of the three tribes of Sacae! Led by the Silver Wolf, Lord Dayan himself! *'Rath:' ...I’m Rath. *'Guy:' Rath? Say, Rath...you...you aren’t Kutolah, too, are you? *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' Our chieftain had a son named Rath, you see. He left the tribe when I was young, so I don’t know what he looks like... *'Rath:' ...Come. *'Guy:' Eh? *'Rath:' You’re lost, aren’t you? ...Follow me. *'Guy:' You’ll help me? Really? For free? *'Rath:' How could I leave a fellow tribesman? *'Guy:' T-That’s very kind of you. Y-You’re very, very nice! It makes me proud to be a man of Sacae! Say, Rath, I won’t forget this! *'Rath:' ... B Support *'Guy:' Hiya, Rath. *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' Rath? Rath!? *'Rath:' ...I’m listening. What do you want? *'Guy:' Is Lady Lyn a Sacaen, too? I kind of got that feeling from the clothes she wears... And she kind of walks like us, wouldn’t you say? *'Rath:' Aye, she’s from Sacae. She’s the daughter of the Lorca chieftain. *'Guy:' The Lorca? Never heard of them. But what’s she doing with those Lycian lords? *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' C’mon. You were traveling with her a year ago, weren’t you? Didn’t you hear anything? *'Rath:' ...Lyn is of our people. No matter what she chooses to do, that fact would not change. *'Guy:' ...Yes. Yes, you’re right. A Sacae warrior proudly defends his own. *'Rath:' You... *'Guy:' Yes? *'Rath:' Why did you leave the tribe? *'Guy:' To become a great soldier of Sacae! I was never good with the bow, and, frankly, I’m terrible at hunting... But the chieftain told me I had a good sword arm. *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' So I’m traveling and training to grow stronger! I must defend my tribe, and my mother as best I can. *'Rath:' I...see. A Support *'Guy:' Rath! Hey, Rath! I know you’re there! *'Rath:' ...What is it? *'Guy:' Ah, you were there! What you said—it was true! That stuff about sticking by your tribesmen. You’ve saved me before when I was in trouble, right? *'Rath:' If you’ve no business with me, I’m leaving. *'Guy:' W-Wait up! Let me fight with you, please? *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' I have to repay my debt... And I also have a duty to my fellow tribesman! *'Rath:' ... *'Guy:' I’m a warrior of Sacae! I can defend you! Really! *'Rath:' ...I suppose you are a warrior. Fine. Let it be so. *'Guy:' Right! You just wait, Rath. I’ll show you my worth as a true warrior of Sacae! *'Rath:' ...We’re leaving. Try to keep up. *'Guy:' Ack! W-Wait! Hold on! I’m more of a walker, really... maybe you could slow down a-- Rath! Wait for me! With Karel C Support *'Guy:' Y-You...! *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' Hold on! You’re Karel, aren’t you? You’re the Sword Demon... *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' Oh, forgive me! I am Guy, a warrior from Sacae. I would like you to teach me the art of the sword! *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' Hm! What’s with you? Why don’t you-- *'Karel:' Be grateful for your inexperience. If you were stronger... I would cut you down where you stand. *'Guy:' I... I don’t-- What’s your problem!? B Support *'Guy:' Master! Wait for me! Master Karel! *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' Please, I implore you! Teach me the art of the sword! I want my name to be known far and wide in Sacae! *'Karel:' When my fame first spread in this land, many worthless dogs aspired to swordsmanship. Then they all fell, one by one... Forget it, pup. Leave my sight. *'Guy:' D-Don’t go! You want someone to fight, don’t you? Then make me your opponent! *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' I know I’m not good enough to fight you now. So, just train me in the sword. In one year’s time, I swear I will master the art. Enough to match you—enough to best you! *'Karel:' ...... You seem to mean it, don’t you? *'Guy:' Y-Yes! *'Karel:' Very well. From tonight, we begin your training. You will learn the sword. A Support *'Guy:' Master! *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' Master! How goes my training? *'Karel:' ...... *'Guy:' I really think I am getting the hang of it. Maybe I’m, you know, gifted or something? I’m still no match for you, but soon... *'Karel:' Guy. *'Guy:' Hm? *'Karel:' Your training is over. *'Guy:' Huh? Why?! *'Karel:' You are strong enough. If I teach you any more than this... Then I will have to cut you down where you stand. I would cleave you in two before you could take a single breath. *'Guy:' ......! *'Karel:' Even now, I can barely restrain my blade. It longs to bathe in your blood, to test your steel. The thought alone makes my blood roil. *'Guy:' M-Master! *'Karel:' Leave. Never speak to me. Forget your offer to seek me out in a year’s time. *'Guy:' M-Master! Thank you! I owe you so much. But when I said I would challenge you, that was no lie. I will grow stronger. I will beat you. *'Karel:' ...So be it. When next our swords cross, we will see. Let us meet one year from now. Then I will know your skill. Until then. *'Guy:' ...... Yes...Master. With Priscilla C Support *'Priscilla:' ...Umm. *'Guy:' Gah! *'Priscilla:' Oh, wait! *'Guy:' Hm!? *'Priscilla:' Your right cheek is cut. There, that should do it. *'Guy:' ...... *'Priscilla:' Please don’t be afraid to tell me when you are hurt. Farewell. *'Guy:' ...But it was barely a scratch. ......Strange girl. B Support *'Guy:' Whoa! Watch out! *'Priscilla:' Huh? Eeeek! *'Guy:' What!? *'Priscilla:' Ahh... *'Guy:' Are you OK? *'Priscilla:' Y-Yes. I’m fine. My concentration broke, and I lost my balance. *'Guy:' Come on, stand up now. If I hadn’t been there, you might have been hurt. *'Priscilla:' Yes. ...I must thank you, Guy. *'Guy:' Huh!? H-How do you know my name? *'Priscilla:' Well, I saw you around, so I asked Merlinus. *'Guy:' You saw me...around. So you know... ...Waaauughhh! *'Priscilla:' Wait! Don’t go! A Support *'Guy:' ......Hahh. I can’t believe it... I’m so pitiful. Unknown: Why do you say that? *'Guy:' Well, it’s just that when I found out you’d noticed me all this time... ...I’m so pitiful. Unknown: ...All this time? *'Guy:' Well, from the moment I first saw her, I kept asking myself, what’s a girl like that doing on a battlefield? I thought about her all the time... *'Priscilla:' “Her”...? *'Guy:' What!? Eeep!!! *'Priscilla:' Oh, excuse me. I didn’t mean to disturb you. *'Guy:' ...Oh...my heart... *'Priscilla:' So what about...a girl like me? *'Guy:' Err... I, uhhh... *'Priscilla:' You, uhhh...what? *'Guy:' I...you know... I think that you’re, umm, cu-- *'Priscilla:' Yes? *'Guy:' Um, I mean that you’re uhh...curious! *'Priscilla:' ...... *'Guy:' Yeah, well, you looked like you needed a pal, so I showed up, just like that! *'Priscilla:' ...... *'Guy:' Don’t look so distressed. I won’t pry into your personal affairs. *'Priscilla:' ...Really? *'Guy:' When I see a woman in need, I just want to help. That’s the way we are, back in Sacae! *'Priscilla:' ...Thank you, Guy. *'Guy:' Oh, yeah... ...Uhh. Leave it to me! With Louise C Support *'Guy:' ...... *'Louise:' I wonder if that’s enough... *'Guy:' Wha--!? *'Louise:' Don’t move. *'Guy:' Huh? *'Louise:' ...... Hold for just a moment longer. *'Guy:' What are you talking about? *'Louise:' Yes. That will do it. *'Guy:' Answer me! Who are you!? *'Louise:' I am Countess Reglay, but you can call me Louise. I will be fighting by your side, so let’s try to be more civil. *'Guy:' ......Hunh. All right then... I mean, hold on! What were you doing behind me just now?! *'Louise:' I fixed your hair. *'Guy:' My hair? *'Louise:' Yes. You now have lovely braids. That’s all I did. *'Guy:' Oh. My hair, huh? *'Louise:' Now, if you’ll excuse me... *'Guy:' She’s gorgeous... but so strange... B Support *'Louise:' I have traveled far and wide with Count Pent before, but I have never been to Sacae. Those vast plains and warm, dry winds... It sounds like a place of wonderful freedom. I understand that people live like families in their tribes. *'Guy:' ...Yes. My tribe is my family. *'Louise:' Guy, why did you leave your home? *'Guy:' I want to master the art of the sword. The warriors of Kutolah only ride horses and shoot bows. That is fine for some, but I far prefer the feel of a hilt in my hand. So I just decided, “From this day forth, I’m a swordsman!” And I left my tribe behind and began my training. That was three years ago. *'Louise:' Three years, you say? Don’t you miss your family, traveling alone all this time? *'Guy:' Surely you jest! I am a proud warrior of Sacae! *'Louise:' Hmmf. That you are, most certainly. *'Guy:' I will become a grand knight! But until that day comes, I will not return home! *'Louise:' Then I wish you luck. ...Indeed. What kind of person is your mother? *'Guy:' You know... The usual. She is not beautiful and refined like you, though... *'Louise:' But surely she is a fine woman. *'Guy:' Why do you say that? *'Louise:' Wee, it’s easy to see. She has raised such a fine son. If only Lord Pent and I could have children... We would love to see them grow strong and brave like you, Guy. *'Guy:' Hey... Stop treating me like a child! *'Louise:' Hahaha. Forgive me. ...But, Guy... You do think of your mother sometimes, don’t you? *'Guy:' Well, I... *'Louise:' Don’t you? *'Guy:' Well, sometimes... But hardly ever, really! *'Louise:' Hahaha. *'Guy:' Don’t laugh at me! A Support None Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports